


weekend dreaming

by Val_Creative



Series: Stranger Things Drabble-Palooza 2019 [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Between Seasons/Series, Boys Being Boys, Cute Lucas Sinclair, Dating, Dorkiness, F/M, Good Significant Other Lucas Sinclair, Hanging Out, Pets, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Lumax between S2 and S3. Nobody is really sure if Max or Lucas started their relationship first or not.





	weekend dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by noDownSide (FFN and AO3): "Lumax between s2 and s3." SUPER CUTE. I thought it would be cute too if Erica had a pet ferret. I like ferrets klsdnkjsanas yes any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated!
> 
> ((Want a request for Stranger Things? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any friendship or romantic ship + any prompt until I feel like quitting. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a friendship or romantic ship and prompt. Read the Description of this Series for full Rules. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

*

Right after the Snowball Dance, he asks Max to be his girlfriend. The next day.

(Or so Lucas tells his friends.)

Lucas invites her over to his house, nervously drumming his fingers inside his jean-pockets as Max skeptically glances over the living room. Erica's gone, thankfully, but he shows off Erica's ferret — _Queen Madonna_ — and watches as Max's face brightens.

They throw off their winter coats. Lucas forgets to set up the ferret-pen, but it seems to be okay right now. No biting or running.

"She's really c _uuu~uu_ te," Max coos, wonderstruck, petting Queen Madonna's silky, white fur. The creature ignores her, attacking and gnawing on the pinkish-purple flower petals scatter over the kitchen table, its beady, black eyes full of mischief.

"You're, uhm," Lucas bends forward, leaning with his hands on the table, grinning. "You're cute."

Max cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just compare me to an animal, Stalker?" she says monotonously.

He flails, nearly stumbling backwards. Queen Madonna peers up at him, puffing her fur, skittish.

"No, nono-" Lucas protests, face warming as Max's icy blue eyes lock on him. "I mean, yeah—but I just meant that, uhhh—" He fumbles for an explanation. Lucas snaps his fingers, grinning again. "You're cuter. _Prettier_. So pretty. The prettiest girl in Hawkins."

She bursts out laughing, picking up a squirming Queen Madonna and hugging her. "Relax, Lucas. I'm messing with you," Max admits.

"O-oh—"

"You wanna go steady?" Max trills out, smirking, pushing a strand of orange-red curl over her earlobe.

Lucas nods, mesmerized.

" _Cool_."

*


End file.
